The Journey Of The Sakaarson
by Hector Flores
Summary: Having watched the movie Planet Hulk, I dedicated that maybe I try to tell the story of Bruce Banner on the planet of Sakaar differently. I do hope you like my story. Let's see how different would it be if the Hulk actually acted with the intelligence of Bruce Banner.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

After a horrible accident exposed Bruce Banner to what should have been lethal dose of gamma radiation. He began to change drastically and the constant name calling and insults began to make him angrier and angrier. The dangerous thing about his anger was the more angry he got the stronger he got as well.

He was once of the members of the so called Avengers and having fought alongside so respected bunch of heroes you would think his life would be better. In a just and fair world it would be true. The thing is Earth was never just or fair to the one that ended up calling himself the Hulk.

Doctor Bruce Banners transformation from the large green man to a normal size human became rare, and indeed it seemed that one day he would stop changing between the two forms all together. Funny thing was that the supposed two personalities were beginning to merge and after so much struggle his mind became clear once again.

His body became permanently the one when he was the Hulk, but he had the instincts of the Hulk and the mind, intelligence and patience of Bruce Banner. You would think this would make people less scared of him or even be sociable with him. The governments of the world feared that the Hulk as they still called him could one day become the dominant species on the planet.

Much to the opposition of the other Heroes that had become such good friends with their large green friend. The government decided to launch him into space aboard a simple rocket ship, an old fashioned space shuttle. They had sedated him and Tony Stark had done the necessary upgrades to ensure that he would find a life sustaining world so that his friend could at long last find peace.

The travel through space was not as safe as most would think and so the space shuttle had many collisions with meteorite along the way, causing the trajectory of the ship to change in such a way that he was sent into a strange portal like nebula. The damage of the ship was so severe that the shuttle computer had no alternative but to drop him in an escape pod as the shuttle burned into nothing as it entered the atmosphere.

As the pod landed Bruce found himself on the surface of the planet. For one he was angry that the people of his world had been so ungrateful to him after all his heroic deeds, on the other he found himself in a rather desolate planet which meant he could explore it some what. It would be a good adventure or a retirement depending how things turned out.

Fate had other plans for him as several red skinned men in full armor and carrying weapons approach him. He tried to talk to them only to have a weird disk shot at his chest. The next thing he felt was an immense headache, almost as if something was invading his mind.

"All objects and creatures exiting the great portal are to be imperial property. You are now a slave and are commanded to follow our instructions or suffer the consequences. " Bruce must have hit his head because somehow he understood that quite well. He looked down at the red skinned man.

" Sorry to disappoint you, but I am slave to no one. If you think I will let someone enslave me without me defending myself think again. I will smash all those that dare try make a slave out of me. " The few red men did not like the sound of it because they started to try to beat him into submission.

This of course was a mistake, he was angry before and with no way to release it he was still angry when they showed up, and now with them telling him he was now property and a slave. He was now even more mad, and then to top it off they tried to beat him into submission like he was just a disobedient pet. Now he was raging mad and finally had an output to his anger. The foolish red skinned men would suffer his wrath or so he believed.

He did manage to disarm several of them and beat them quite severely, but the leader used the staff he was holding and shot a beam of what looked liked electricity at the disk on his chest. The shock was so painful and sever that made him lose consciousness. "He will make a great gladiator for the Red King. I can already tell I should bet on him from the moment he steps into the arena."

As he woke up he found himself chained to a wall. A little insect looking man was walking around asking for help. "Miek is not a fighter, he is a hidder. There is a big mistake please someone help Miek escape. You rock man help break free. You green man break free and bust us out."

There was a red man looking at him with a clear look of disapproval. " It is no use Miek, we are all figthers today, I see you are finally awake what shall we call you." Bruce looked at the man and knew he had the same red skin as those that had captured him. "You may call me Hulk. Where am I?"

The red man introduced himself as Laveen and he sat down to look at Bruce directly to his face. "You are aboard the slave transport taking us to the arena where we are supposed to die for the entertainment of the crowds. Eleora is an imperial like myself and Miek and those are theres we call natives. The silent man is Hiroshim and he used to be a priest of some renowned. "

The rock man spoke next, " I am Korkus and I too was captured when I crash landed on this desolate world, I imagine you too crashed on his world as well. " Bruce looked at them and then at Laveen." I don't know about you, but I don't plan to die for the entertainment of anyone."

Laveen laughed and pat him in the shoulder. "That's the spirit. If we work together then we don't have to die at all. Teamwork will get us threw the three fights we must win to win our freedom. I know Miek would sooner run and hide, and the natives don't usually care about anything other than their hive. "

Bruce looked at Miek and smiled almost trying to make him relax." So that leaves the fight to the four of us them. Who is the android over there? Do you have any combat protocols? " The android found it strange that someone that looked like a brute knew of basic programing." I have complete combat protocols from close to long range combat. You may call me Citron. "

Bruce looked at Laveen." What we need is to work together and watch out for each other. We need to focus and keep each other safe. If we can watch out for each other we will all make it out of this alive. " Laveen found the little speech Bruce made almost inspirational.

" Well said Hulk. We need to watch out for each other and if we survive this we will become warbound. We will share our origins and become as close as brothers. " Bruce knew better than to focus on anything other than the fight that was waiting for them.

As the transport arrived they found that they were indeed called gladiators, it was almost funny that Bruce found himself in an outer space equivalent to the Roman arena. He picked up a pair of shields and watched as the others picked their swords. "It seems our gladiators are in the mood for a fight. So why don't we make sure not to disappoint them. We give you the Kornan warriors."

Korkus could not believe his eyes, they were his brothers and it looked like they were in perfect health. "Margus, it is I your brother Korkus. Come brothers help us escape this insane arena." Korkus might have expected them to run towards him and offer their aid instead they tried to kill him.

"Margus wake up, it's me. Please Margus I can't kill my own brothers. " Bruce saw the vacant look in their eyes and new they had been brainwashed beyond help. Laveen figured the same thing and told him thus. Bruce on the other hand jumped up and slammed his right shield into the first enemy they found.

" Hulk, please stop these are my brothers. Don't make me fight you to defend them. " Hulk slapped him across the face and screamed at him" WAKE UP YOU FOOL, THEY HAVE NOTHING LEFT OF THEIR MINDS IF WE DON'T DEFEAT THEM YOU WILL NEVER LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE THE ONES THAT DID THIS PAY. "

Bruce took the position forward and began to beat the enemy almost entirely on his own. It seems that he was angry and that was helping him fight against all three of them.

The Red King found this very amusing, almost enough for him to clap his hands and laugh as he heard the greatest joke ever. Right next to him was a grey skinned woman in armor and she did not look at all impressed by the fighting.

"So the green monster defeated all the initial opponents, it seems we really have disappointed him with such unworthy opponents. But I know what we can do to make it up to him. From the depths of the molten sea I give you The devouring devil. "

The arena was shocked to see the world's most dangerous creature. One of the guards looked at his friend." Bet you wish you hadn't bet on the green monster. You just lost a month's salary. " the guard looked at his friend and told him that they would see.

In a brief adrenaline filled decision, he let his anger lose all at once and for a brief second he was back the way he was when he first became the way he was." HULK SMASH! " was heard across the entire arena as he jumped up into the air and slammed his first on the head of the massive monster cracking his massive skull and clearly killing it in one attack.

" You were saying about me making a poor bet? I think I just finished paying for my house and then some. " The guard told his friend who could hardly believe his friend's luck. " this is an absolute victory for our gladiators. It is a first in the history of this arena. Only the natives died because they broke formation. I guess having an ex imperial officer was too much help for them after all."

Laveen looked at Bruce and smiled, "Thanks for saving us Hulk. I owe you one and I always pays my debts." Bruce looked at him and told him not to worry. He would have a chance of saving him later. As Bruce walked towards the others people began throwing knives at him in clear anger of losing their bets.

The knives cut him all over and from the cuts green blood oozed out and fell unto the ground. Hiroshim could not believe what he was seeing and neither did the Red King. From each place his blood dropped a small plant or grass was growing. "and with his blood he will breath life back to Sakaar."

The Red King was now furious at seeing the green monster that called himself Hulk do something he never could and he was supposed to be the fabled savior of the planet. He had to put this slave in his place and humiliate him to save face and to keep control of the people.

"I don't think that was punishment enough for making so many people lose all their bets. I think I need to teach this monster some manners. " The Red King boarded a golden colored battle mech of some kind and was planning to use the large vehicle to torment Bruce. This was a big mistake by him.

As he tried to cut him with his sword Bruce took the sword from the mech and broke it in two. He then was getting ready to punch a whole through him. He would have succeeded had it not been for the armored woman jumping down and blocking his punch and sending him against a wall as he roundhouse kicked him.

The people saw the strength of the one called Hulk and they began to boo the Red King for trying to kill the day's champion. The Red King decided to put his hands up in the air to calm the crowds. When they were calm he launched several razor bladed projectiles at him causing Bruce to fall on his knees.

"There is how you should greet your King. I see that you finally learned your lesson. You are not such a stupid brute are you? " the crowd began to laugh as the Red King said that." You don't need to worry your King is merciful and will let the champion of the day live so he can fight tomorrow for your entertainment. "


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

As the cell doors slammed shut they all sat around and decided to talk about their past. Getting to know each other could helped them come up with ways to better fight. Bruce being one of the large ones present decided to go last.

The gray skinned man was first. "My name is Hiroshim and you will now the truth of my past. I was once a member of the shadow priesthood. Once the other priest decided to declare the Red King the Sakaarson I disagreed due to the way he was towards life. He considers life his toy and cares not for the suffering of others if it is fun for him. "

" I told them the Sakaarson was a savior to all the people of our world, and when I was asked to vote my support of the Red King I declined publicly. I was stripped of position and all that I owned and now referred to as the shameless one by the people that were my fellow priests. "

The red skinned man was next." I am Laveen Vess and you shall know the truth of my past. I was once a general in the service of the Red King. I became a slave after I joined the resistance after my king ordered me to execute an entire village simply because he was bored. "

The android was next," I am Citron and you shall know my truth as well. I was made by the Red King as the prototype for his death's head guards. Since I outlived my usefulness I was to be turned into scrap. Using the machines in the lab I became self aware and so I tried to escape to save myself. I failed to notice the disk I still wear and I was captured. The Red King felt that it would be amusing to him see me fight in the Arena. "

The red skinned woman was next and she was brief." I am Eleora Vann and this is my truth. My father was once a governor but seeing his people suffer he made the resistance to dethrone the tyrant the one we are force to call the Red King. I was thrown in here to demoralize the troops and cause the resistance to lose the will to fight. "

Miek flat out refused to say anything more than to say since he did not have a hive, he had no life history to share. He did tell them to natives a hive was more than a group it was a family and thus the reason every native was loyal to there hive. It was family, history, and role in life all in one.

The stone man spoke next, "I am Korkus and my people were conquers of world. If we needed something we took it, until unfortunately landed on that green planet third from their sun. Had I known this would happen I would have avoided that world all together. We captured a native for study, but the native was not alone and was not as helpless as we believed. He broke the stone that made our bodies like it was nothing more than glass. "

" We fought with everything we had, in the end we were badly injured and so we escaped through a portal. Then we landed here and that was the last I saw of my brothers. That is until I saw the Hulk beat my brothers into gravel. I know why you did it Hulk, and hold no grudge against you. In fact I honor you for your superior strength and brutality. "

Bruce found those last words hurtful and sad to hear. It seems no matter where he was people will always consider him nothing but a monster." I am called the Hulk by the people who fear or hate me. By the people who think of me as nothing more than a monster. I too will share my story and may it let you see my truth. "

He walked into the center of the group." I was not always as you see me. I was once a man of Medicine and Science. My name is Bruce Banner and I became this way trying to save my friend from being bombarded by energy from an experiment that went horribly wrong. For decades my personality was split in two due to the pain I endured. I should have died but I would never take the easy way out. I looked for a cure for years thinking my condition an illness. "

" Years later I found out that the experiment was not an accident at all. Our experiment was to make a reactor that would give our world an alternative energy source. The military and government wanted to turn it into a weapon and through their sabotage caused the reactor to explode and make me the way you see me now. If you wish to continue to treat me as a monster then do so, it will be nothing everyone has done to me before. "

The other could not help but to feel bad for him, he had no choice in becoming what he did. The only choice was to abandon his friend, and that was simply not an acceptable choice for anyone of them. " With the sharing of our stories we are warbound. We might not have a family before but now we are family to each other."

"He shall face death and stand his ground. He will unite all the people of Sakaar and through him they will find peace. Bruce you are doing something that you are not even aware off and that frightens me like never before. " Hiroshim still had to observe him more to find out if he was truly the Sakaarson.

Each fell asleep by the wall of the cell till one guard came running in with his wife in great pain." I know you owe me nothing and I have treated you as an animal. I heard your story and with what I make as a guard I can't afford a healer. Please I beg you look at my wife and try to tell me what is wrong with her. "

Bruce called for Citron and asked if he had ultrasound scanning capabilities. The android told him he did." Very well Citron scan this woman, but please do so with a low power setting. After you are done please draw an image of her lower abdomen. " Citron did as requested. When Bruce saw the drawing he could not help but to laugh.

" Yes, this proves to mee that you are in for a long period of pain and emotional hardship. This woman will live but at times she will feel that she wished she didn't. I am sorry to tell you, but her condition is nearly over and I have some bad news. "

The guard looked at him with tears in his eyes." however this is not an occasion to cry. Your wife is pregnant with triplets. The pain she is feeling is her body trying to birth your children. Instead of standing there give me some towels and some hot water. I will help your wife with this painful task. Worry not, I know exactly what to do in this situation. "

The guard did as he asked and saw as the supposed green monster helped his wife deliver three healthy baby girls. The guard had a few friends help him take his wife and children home. The woman thanked him for making sure her children were born safe." Just do me a favor, treat those kids with love and keep a firm hand when disciple is called for and I call that payment enough. Congratulations to both of you on being parents to three beautiful baby girls. "

The others could not believe what they saw, the Hulk was being so gentle that it was almost as if the one in the arena was nothing more than an illusion." He shall restore life to Sakaar. " Hiroshim said as he went back to sleep.

The time between fights seemed to have been prolonged. The real trouble was that more and more sick or people needing medical advice showed up to ask the Hulk for medical advice. Laveen even joked that maybe they should give him a small supply closet with medical supplies and a nurses uniform to Eleora then maybe the place would look more like a clinic and less of a prison cell.

Eleora was quick to mention that maybe since the Hulk had not made any attempts to woe her, then maybe the one in the nurse uniform should be Laveen and not herself. Bruce put a stop to it and told them both he was one hundred percent heterosexual. He simply had no time to think of romance when he had so many things going at the same time.

Hiroshim only said that he should consider it at least once in a while, "You only live once Bruce, the divine creator will show you sings of a woman that is meant for you. You still have to pay attention." The Red King was furious that even with the humiliation he caused the green monster he was still gaining followers.

The thing that made him find the most brutal opponents was when his own guards began to whisper of the supposed green monster doing so much for the people and even some guards saying that the Hulk was the real Sakaarson. 'I have to eliminate the green monster before the people realize that I am not the Sakaarson. I will not lose my throne to some outer space monster, no matter how much of that stupid prophecy he fulfills.'

The day of the next round of fighting finally came. The group was in excellent health thanks to Bruce taking such good care of them. "A here is the green monster. Champion of the last round at our arena and savior of his fellow gladiators." The announcer got a harsh glare by the Red King.

"How can we give such a worthy gladiator a challenge worthy of such might. He even withstood the mighty attack from our own Red King. I know how about he have them fight some of the most dangerous machines in all of Sakaar. Bring out the Wilderbots. "

There was not five or even ten Wilderbots, but dozens of them. It was clear to Bruce that the Red King had no intention of giving them a chance to win. He knew that the red man wanted him dead no matter how much he had to rig the fights.

Bruce decided to take the initiative and told them to evade and to help each other. Eleora was about to ask what he was going to do when she saw him split a robot in half with his bare hands. 'So that is the idea, distract them so that he can kill them. You won't hear me complain about the lack of grease sprayed on my face.'

In a matter of minutes the opponents were reduced to scrap piles. That is when the Red King gave the announcer the signal to bring in the next and final opponent for the round. "Seems I have yet to offer a worthy challenge to the green monster we know as the Hulk. In a way to apologize for this I call in the worst, most Savage of the Wilderbots. This one needs no introduction, I give you the King of the Wilderbots."

Miek looked at the giant monstrous robot come out of the ground gate and was shivering in complete fear. "You can't fight this Houlku. This is the egg breaker. We must escape if we are to survive." Laveen looked at the confused look on Bruce's face. "It is called the egg breaker because of it's propensity to eat young native hatchlings."

The idea of killing children was something Bruce always hated the most. He went into an absolute rage as he ran towards the giant serpentine looking robot evading the lasers it fired from his head. He finally reached it and jumped up and was quickly swallowed by the egg breaker.

"So much for the mighty Sakaarson. I guess I had nothing to worry about after all. "The Red King relaxed thinking that the green monster was not going to be a threat to his rule anymore. The others could not believe that he was dead. Hiroshim, Miek, and Korkus looked sadder than most.

When they were getting ready to attack the machine to avenge their friend. The machine began to act a little funny and then a hole began to open from the top of his neck and a green fist was seen punching his way out of the egg breaker. Taking hold of the main part that provided the thing it's structural support he jumped down and he tore the egg breaker in half.

Miek took one of the eyes that fell down as the scraps began to littler the arena floor. The Red King was beyond furious that he had failed to destroy the green monster and instead he saw in shock as the crowd began to openly call him the Sakaarson as they cheered his victory.

'If I can't discredit him by making him lose, maybe I can discredit him by making him seem like a coward. I will have to use my shadow for this, but no sacrifice is out of the question to keep my rule of the world. ' The group was allowed to enter the cell once again and they looked surprised by his actions.

"One more fight and we will be free. I know that we will win as long as we have Hulk with us. " Eleora did not want to take a risk, she had too many things left to do and many goals she still wished to accomplish.

The grey skinned armored woman that Bruce saw before came to the cell and demanded that she be allowed to speak with the Hulk. The guards didn't want to disrupt his sleep, but they knew they could not disobey the lieutenant and live. They opened the cell and watched as the Hulk was already by the door. Hiroshim knew that something was going to happen when he saw her.

"Hulk, come I need to speak with you. " Bruce did not like the tone of her voice and flatly refused to follow her. Caiera saw that he might consider her words rude so she asked again and said please. Hulk followed her to what looked like a giant metal forge.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

Caiera looked at him and was very direct in her question. "Tell me Hulk, what do you think of our Red King?" she expected him to say that he was a strong ruler, but she was sadly mistaken. "I think he is an immature, temperamental, blind, blood thirsty tyrant with a godhood fetish, and quite possibly gay."

Caiera walked up to him and held her weapon at his neck. "and why do you think he is blind or gay?" the Hulk smiled at her. "To have such a vision of beauty before him and not tried to at least gain her affections he must be either blind not to notice your beauty or he does not like women and thus gay."

Caiera was not expecting this answer, but she did like the compliment if her blushing face was any indication. "Then you are obviously have misunderstood his actions. I am Caiera and you shall know my truth."

She stepped away from him. "I was thirteen when the spikes attacked our world, my village was the first to be attacked. The spikes were horrible things that turned my friends, family and neighbors into monsters. To survive I had to fight and kill the people that were very precious to me. I am an oldstrong and thus I was immune to the spike infection. "

" When I was alone and frightened he came with his death's head guards. He was only a young boy then but he saved me that day and stopped the spike infestation saving our world. My king knows that you are disrupting his rule and may wish for your death to keep chaos from spreading through out my world. "

She stepped closer almost close enough to hear his heartbeat." I know of a safe place beyond the Meadows where you can live a very peaceful and happy life there. You only need to leave the King alone and you will never again have to fight again. " Caiera expected to hear his heartbeat increase after hearing such a wonderful news.

Again she was mistaken," You are mistaken if you think of me a mindless brute. I can see the plan behind such words and the possibility of betrayal. Your King told you this to make it sound design like he would let us live, but in truth he did so in order to have an excuse to kill us blameless and retain his honor. "

He looked at her and he looked very calm," I will not fall for such a trap be sure to tell your king that I said this. If he wants to kill me he will have to do it himself in the arena. If he has the courage to face me and risk his life I will end his to defend my friends and myself. I will be in the arena waiting for him. "

He turned around and began to walk out the large gate. Caiera was glaring at his back as he walked back to his cell. She even followed him till he was in front of the guards." Please stand aside I don't want to injure you while I open the door. Don't worry I will close it after I step in. Good night, and wish your folks happy dreams from me. "

The guards saw in amazement as he opened the door so easily and walked in and closed it. Caiera did not expect this either. He was being kind even to those that held him in a cell. Had she been paying more attention to her own heart, she would have noticed how her heart raced when she was close to him.

The Red King heard his words and reacted the way the Hulk had expected. When he was alone he threw a huge temper tantrum and threw things around his room breaking them. Hiroshim was waiting for him to return. "What did she want Hulk?" Bruce smiled at him and told him she made him an offer he would never accept.

He went to the usual place where he slept and was about ready to go to sleep when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Yes Miek, do you need something? I had a long day I would really like to sleep right now . but if you need help I will listen."

Miek saw him sit up and looked at him. Miek had never had someone talk to him like a person always he was treated as a useless bug or a thing not to even consider a person. "Miek wanted to give something to Houlku. Miek hopes he likes it." Miek placed the strange necklace on him and he asked what I was.

"Miek took this from the remains of the egg breaker. It is said the Sakaarson will face death and stand his ground. Miek knows you are the Sakaarson, savior of our world. You faced the egg breaker and saved us all. To natives egg breaker is death. "

He looked at it and saw it was an optical component from the large robot." Thank you for the eye Miek. It is a very thoughtful gift and I appreciate it. You should sleep my friend, tomorrow is our final fight and you don't want to face our last fight tired. "

Miek went to the side of the cell next to Korkus and went to sleep. Early in the morning a sound caused them all to wake up. It was the sound of the guards being knocked out and the door opening." Lady Eleora it took us a while but we must leave. Your uncle is waiting to see you. "

Bruce didn't move an inch." Come on everyone this is our chance to escape and be free. " Everyone was silent as said these words." If you leave this cell you will die. " Hiroshim understood what Bruce said."You want to stay here? Why?" Korkus was the next to speak.

"If we win the next fight we will be free anyways. " Eleora was not believing this, had everyone lost their minds this was a golden opportunity." Why risk it? Why listen to the Hulk and not me that I am offering you a safe way to gain your freedom?"

Hiroshim and Laveen looked at each other. "He spoke with the second of the Red King. He knows something, and is trying to save us from getting killed like before. We need to trust Hulk. Miek said he was the Sakaarson and I am beginning to think he is right." Laveen must not have been expected to say that because Eleora was shocked to hear him say that.

"The Hulk is a mindless brute he knows nothing. He lives for combat and the chance to kill. He simply doesn't want to miss his chance to fight. If you want to stay with this supposed Sakaarson then it's on your head's but I am leaving. "

As she left and the doors closed they heard a lot of screaming and weapons being fired. Bruce, Hiroshim and Laveen knew that this meant that the supposed escape opportunity was nothing more than a trap. Hiroshim asked why would the Red King do this? Bruce smiled at him and told him it was a risk free means to eliminate them for trying to escape.

"One the one side we are considered criminals, and on the other slaves. To kill an escaped criminal or slave would cause little to no public outcry. This way he doesn't have to get his hands dirty or risk his neck. " Hiroshim could not believe that some people consider this man a brute. He saw right thorough his enemy's plot with little effort.

The next day the next and supposed final fight for them was going to start. The announcer looked almost like he won a lot of cash in the lottery, or like a kid who was just told the entire toy store was now his. "How will we challenge someone of such might that could single handedly kill the most ferocious machine on our world? What could we pit against him to provide a challenge?"

The announcer looked at the Red King. "I for one spent many hours thinking on this and last night I came up with a suitable challenge, and I for one do not intend to disappoint Hulk. I give you the most dangerous outlaw on Sakaar, Beta Ray Bill."

Bruce could not believe his bad luck, he had to fight someone that clearly was from the same place as his good friend Thor. He even met this person once. "Hulk, all of Asgard will rejoice at knowing you yet live, or so I wish I could say. I am sorry Hulk but while we wear these disk I am told we will fight till one of us is dead, and that will not be I."

The fight was clearly one sided at the start of it. He had better equipment than any of them. "Korkus why do you find him so interesting that you can't seem to concentrate." Hiroshim asked the big stone man. "This is the creature we escaped from and the reason why me and my brother ended up here."

Bruce was not surprised, to punish an unjust being they would pursuit it to the ends of the galaxy and back again. "Bill I do apologize for the beating I am going to have to give you, but you will thank me in the end." Miek said it made no sense, how could anyone be grateful of being beaten up by him?

Bruce took all the swords from his friends and he threw them at Bill. He did deflect some of them but not before one shattered the disk on his chest. He didn't notice this as he was getting ready to knock his head off. Bruce with a backhanded slap sent him flying towards a wall and knocked him out.

"Impossible, this is absurd. What will it take to defeat this green monstrous freak. " The Red King clearly didn't expect this at all and was not that happy about it. Caiera on the other hand found it very interesting that he took the path that would cause his opponent the least amount of pain, specially since his last opponents were literally torn to pieces.

"Here comes our benevolent ruler. Most likely to personally grant these magnificent gladiators with the freedom personally, what an absolute honor. " The Red King and Caiera came down to the arena and had several guards that Bruce knew since he actually provided medical care for them or their families.

" So it seems you won the three fights, I for one believed that would be impossible but you clearly exceeded my expectations. You are of course free. As free citizens of my empire however you are required to show proof of loyalty towards your ruler. And I just happen to have the perfect opportunity for you to do that. "

A person was dragged to where they stood." It is quite simple, this person is a known traitor to me and the Empire. Kill her and you will all go free to enjoy the benefits of being a citizen of my empire. " Bruce and the others could not believe it, it was Eleora. The Red King wanted them to kill one of their own.

Bruce walked up to him and glared down at him. He told him No, he would not kill her no matter what he said. The Red King did not like to be defied publicly like this one bit. He asked if the green monster spoke for the rest of them, hoping that at least one would agree to kill her and dishonor the green monster by mere association.

Miek was the one to tell him what the others believed. "No, we don't kill her. Miek stands with Houlku on this as do the others. We are warbound, we are hive, we don't betray one of our own." the Red King was now really furious.

"By refusing to punish this traitor you are guilty of treason against my rule and the Empire. The punishment for treason is death. " He pointed his arm and from the battle mech he was riding shot a bolt of energy hitting all of their obedience disks causing them great pain but also waking Bill up.

Bill stood up and with his hammer in hand caused a bolt of lighting to hit every obedience disk in the entire arena. The disk shattered to a million pieces. "No more slaves, No more holding the people against their will. The only bonds they shall have are those they chose themselves. NOW PEOPLE EARN YOUR FREEDOM." Bill threw his hammer against the arena wall and blasted a way out.

"Hulk we are no longer bound to this world, I can take you home as thanks for freeing me. " Bruce looked at him and smiled." No my friend I don't call Earth my home anymore. Tell my friends I found a new home and for once in my life I am happy. " Bill departed and left a much confused group of guards.

Bruce was the one to wake them from the confusion and told them not to just stand there and run. The group managed to fight their way through the opening Bill made and made it outside the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

As the group made it outside Eleora was looking like she had something to say. Bruce waited for the young woman to speak first."If we follow that aquaduct we will reach a city where we can be safe. The governor is actually an old friend of my father and he is a major supporter of the rebels. "

Bruce looked at her and began to wonder how many times did she have to be betrayed before she actually began to wise up." Actually I imagine they will chase me to the ends of the world since everyone was calling me the Sakaarson. I imagine the immature fool will want to get even with me for stealing his thunder. "

The men in the group had to agree with the big guy. " Then Miek will go with Houlku, he will not abandon him in his time of need. Houlku is part of Miek's hive and Miek does not abandon hive. " For someone who spent so much time cowering in the arena he sure said something that the others did not expect.

"Actually I have something to talk with the boys. Come over here so I can tell you something." Eleora was more than happy not to listen to anything he had to say. As the group got together in an almost huddle he told them that he wanted them to watch out for Eleora. "That girl thinks her father's friend is going to provide safe shelter. I know better than that."

He looked at Laveen and Hiroshim and continued. "If he supports the rebels why is he still governor? The Red King doesn't look like the kind of person who would let him stay in a position of power if he didn't worship the ground he walks on. I think this is a trap and Eleora is stepping into it like last time. "

Hiroshim nodded his head in agreement. Laveen looked at the two and decided to say something." From what I know of her she trusts him because to her he is practically her uncle. Do you really think he would betray someone he considers his own niece? " Bruce just pointed out that he happily accept that he was wrong if it meant keeping his friends safe. He simply told them to keep their eyes open and keep each other safe.

Inside the palace the Red King was not having a nice day at all. He didn't want to admit failure to anyone so he decided to put all the blame on the obvious target. "Caiera you will leave this palace and shall not return till the green monster is dead and you have his head for me to have as a trophy."

Caiera didn't like the sound of that one bit, this left him without a bodyguard. "Majesty I think I should remain here to make certain you remain safe." the Red King slapped her hard. In truth it hurt his hand more than her but it did hurt her feelings. "You let the green monster and those traitors escape. I should be demanding your head for your failure. Instead I am giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself, and you dare to say something against my generous opportunity?"

As Caiera left the room to do as her king commanded she could hear him throw things against the walls and braking them. He was clearly doing what a spoiled brat would do if he didn't get his way, throwing a temper tantrum. As Caiera got on the hover she began to remember that the Hulk called him immature, and she began to think that maybe was not that far off in his assessment.

Bruce could only only be travel looking for a desolate and wide space. He knew the Red King would send troops to try to eliminate him and the last thing he wanted was collateral damage because he was in a heavy populated area. As he jumped and looked at the sky he was marveled by the sheer beauty of the night time sky.

When he finally found the place he would wait for the troops he sat down and meditated on life on this strange planet he now decided to call home. Caiera was not expecting to see him sitting down and meditating when she found him. She half expected that he had caused major destruction to his surroundings.

She got off he hover and walked towards him till she heard him move. "Beautiful night isn't it? Such clear night skies and such wonderful breeze. I take it you are the one the brat send to be my executioner. Can say that I am not happy to be sought out by such a beautiful lady, only wish it was under better circumstances."

Caiera was surprised yet again by his words. "You make it sound like this is a romantic meeting, two lovers meeting under a clear sky to declare their love for each other. Sorry to disappoint you but that is not the nature of this meeting. My king considers you threat to his rule and as his second, his shadow I am commanded to end your life. "

She walked over to him while planting her weapon on the ground. " I told you to leave so that we could avoid this, but you did not listen. Now I must kill you for the good of the Empire and the people of my world. We shall fight on even grounds, and since you have no weapons. I will use none either."

Bruce stood up and looked at her. "He would have killed me anyways. That was all to show me a coward and fortify his own ego. I don't plan on killing you or let you kill me. I will simply consider it a couple's passionate dance. So Caiera will let me have the pleasure of having this dance?"

Eleora and the others arrived to the city where the man she called her uncle was governor. Eleora hugged the man and he truly seemed happy to see that she was not harmed. He promised them safe refuge and time to heal. Hiroshim remembering what Hulk said looked at the man and stepped between him and Eleora.

"If you are a true ally of the rebels why would the Red King let you keep your position? " the man could not help but to laugh as he saw Eleora glare at him." My boy when you are a rebel as long as I have you learn a few things. I am openly supportive of the King to allow him to fall in a false sense of security. "

As the group rested Miek decided to sneak around and follow the man. He was right in doing so as Houlku had warned them. He saw a secret meeting between the man and the Red King and he heard as the man traded the lives of his friends, of his hive for more riches and sex slaves.

Miek could not stand it as he rushed him. "Houlku was right about you. He told Miek to watch out for your poisoned fang. Miek will not let you harm his hive." The man must have felt like he could win but in reality Miek was a lot stronger when he was mad. He killed the traitorous governor and took the device with him as it would have a recording of the last transmission.

Eleora was angry at Miek for killing the man she considered an uncle. This anger was displayed by her hitting Miek over and over again. Miek just turned on the device and the recording of the last transmission played for all to see. "Now you see why we were told by Houlku to follow and keep you safe. Miek knows that Houlku is no brute. He is the wisest of this hive. Miek only hopes Houlku will make it back in time."

The fighting was long and very much like Bruce said a passionate dance between the two. He evaded most of the hits and took hits only to prevent her harm. In the long fight he injured job a thousand time and had bleed enough to cover a large portion of the desolate ground around them. The injuries healed almost immediately, but the thing that struck her the most was that where the green blood landed grass and plants began to grow.

As the fight had gone on for hours the desolate area where they fought was now green with grass and many colorful flowers grew all around them. The beauty of the flowers was so surprising that she began to wonder if his emotions were actually causing the king of plants to grow.

As Bruce began to look at the sky looking for the sun to tell time, he saw a large missile like thing headed towards the place his friends where. He held her in a tight hug and told her what he saw. "That is impossible, you just described how the spikes spread." He pointed at the red cloud a long way off.

They both took off towards the place and she told him she would call for help and he told her it was useless to ask the coward for help. They both took off in different directions to try and stop the spread of the strange malevolent organism. Bruce pulled parts of the building apart to try and quarantine the people that had spikes growing all over their bodies.

"Sire, Spikes are here we need help to save the people. " The image of the Red King appeared." Well done Caiera, you lured the green monster there. Now the spikes will take care of it for me. " Caiera had a small child with her, a child she saved from her transformed parents.

" You knew the spike would come here? How? " The Red King could only smile at her."I sent them there naturally. Spike have always been my very best weapon." Caiera could not believe what she was listening. "My village, my friends, my parents you killed them, you killed them all. Why would you do this?"

The Red King sneered at her as he saw tears flow down her cheeks. "I needed an oldstrong as my shadow. I used the spike to find you. Only an oldstrong would be immune to the spike." Caiera knew that due to his selfishness she lost her entire family. Hulk had been right all along and it was true that she had been blind not to see it. "Now decide Caiera, do you wish to stand by my side or do you wish to die with your useless parents?"

Bruce used all his strength to guide the people not infected with the spikes to a safe place, and his friends were happy to help him do this. As most of the people made it into the cave the barrier that separated the infected from the path to the cave came down. Bruce looked at Miek and he screamed for them to hide deep in the cave.

As the infected people used their tongues to stick strange spiked growths on him and he too became infected. He grabbed a large segment of the staircase and pulled it up and formed a barrier much bigger than any of his friends could have imagined. Even infected he was only thinkig of saving his friends and the innocent people.

Miek tried to get through the barrier but was stopped by both Laveen and Hiroshim. "Miek must go, Miek must go let Miek go. Miek must help Houlku. Houlku is part of hive and Miek must save Houlku like he tried to save us."

Hiroshim heard a large explosion and knew that the Red King had detonated a large bomb and burned all the people that had been infected, including the Hulk. "I am sorry Miek but the least we can do is to honor his sacrifice by not risking the lives of the people he died to protect.

Thanks to her oldstrong powers she was able to withstand the blast. She saw a single spike sphere near her and decided to keep in in a tight container she used to carry water. She walked over the Hulk and began to see if he was still alive. The transmission of the Red King appeared and he asked if the green monster was taken care off.

"Yes, Sire. The green monster is dead. He died protecting a large segment of the people of this town and his friends. " The Red King looked almost relieved to hear that the Hulk was dead." Very well done Caiera. I will have my death's head guards bring the traitors and I will have them executed publicly to put an end to the idea of these foolish peasants wish to rebel against me. "

The transmission was off and she smiled at Bruce as she knew he was very much alive." Maybe the notion that our last duel was really a romantic passionate dance was not as wrong as I believed. You certainly know how to make a woman like me happy. You can't know how happy I am to see that you saved so many lives. "

The troops got the others ready for transportation as Caiera made certain that they would be easily released when the time called for it. She asked to be left alone with the green monster as she was forced to call him in front of the troops.

When they were alone she looked at him and smiled. "Hulk how long are you going to keep pretending that you are dead and for once look at me." Bruce could not help but to chuckle quietly as he opened his eyes. "I don't know maybe the same amount of time it will take you to stop calling me a monster. My friends call me Bruce, only strangers and enemies call me Hulk. Is everything ready for our attempt against the red fool?"

Caiera smiled at him and she nodded her head. "Everything is in place and Sakaar will see how pathetic he is and learn the truth of the thing he made to terrorize us like he has. Citron has used this time to share data and discuss it with the rest of the Death's head guards. So I imagine the Red King will be in for quite the surprise. I just want something from you. "

Bruce told her if it was something he could provide she only needed to ask." I want to be the one to punish the false king myself. Please Bruce let me have him pay for the murder of my entire family. "


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

The Red King couldn't possibly be happier than at this very moment. The threat to his rule would be taken care off in a swift and efficient manner. Sure he had to use the spike once more and his shadow found out the truth of her family's death. In the end it did not matter to him at all, since the only one to be able to oppose him was now dead, the Sakaarson or otherwise called green monster was dead and he could not wait till he had him as a trophy on his wall.

The prisoners arrived looking like the had lost all hope of living and right next to him was the hover platform carrying the one and only green monster's dead remains. He switched his on board communication link and decided to let the people hear the wonderful news from him.

"People I am very happy to tell you that the traitors are in custody. You do not need fear for your safety as they will be dealt with in an efficient and crowd pleasing manner. The public execution of these traitors will be available for all to enjoy. The only sad thing is that their ring leader will not be executed with his followers. After all you can't kill that which is already dead."

The Red King wanted to get a look at the face of the green monster so that the people could see the look of anguish in his face. Instead he felt hand grab hold of him and Bruce's eyes opened and looked at his confused face. "It seems that the news of my demise was not entirely accurate. I however can't say the same about you."

Bruce ripped off the shield off the armor and threw him against a wall. "How is this possible, you were supposed to be killed by my bomb. Nothing could have survived that except an oldstrong and you are not even from this planet." Bruce smiled at him and walked slowly to where he was.

"Atomic fire is something that knows me as well as if I was her own child. I survived things that have killed gods. Your little firecracker didn't even give me a tan. I will however tell you that spike you tried to infest me with was painful for about twenty minutes. I had worse pain from food poisoning. "

The Red King didn't like the sound of what he just heard. He tried everything his armor had on it, blasters, mini missiles and even a full blast from his own flame thrower that made the one the death's head guards look like a kitchen lighter. Nothing worked and Bruce was not going to stop coming towards him.

The Red King had to use the strength augmentation on his armor to fight the green monster hand to hand but that didn't stop Bruce from tearing the armor to pieces. He slowly and methodically stripped him of his armor. The people could not believe what they were seeing. The formerly believed invincible Red King was being defeated by the green monster like it was nothing at all.

"Tell them the truth about the Spike or I will." Bruce held him by his neck with one hand. The Red King fearing the worst confessed that the spike were a parasitic lifeform he created to help him appear to be the Sakaarson and accomplished his ambition of ruling the world for his own personal enjoyment.

The people who heard this felt betrayed and those that were once loyal to the Red King now wanted nothing more than to see the very same man they were loyal to die horribly for what he had done. Bruce smiled as the people called for his execution and the immediate release of the supposed traitors.

The Red King had however other ideas and he activated all the obedience disk he had planted in every armor his entire military was wearing. Immediately he ordered them to kill the traitors and the green monster. With a flick of her wrist Caiera released every single one of her friends and they all attacked the guards knocking them out and removing the armor chest plates freeing them form the control of the disk.

The Red King knew that he was going to die and if the strength of the man holding was any indication he would die horribly. He begged, pleaded and even cried as he swore that he would live the rest of his days in his service and he would be his slave to command. He only asked for one thing over and over again and that was for him not to kill him.

Bruce smiled and looked at the crying mess the tyrant was. "Please Hulk, don't be like me. Please for all that is holy don't kill me. Please I beg you don't kill me. I want to live. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they? I deserve the chance to redeem myself."

Bruce could no longer stand the cries of the fool so he looked at him one final time. With a cold glare in his eyes he smiled. "I am not the one you need to be afraid off. I will not kill you, the pleasure of seeing you punished for your crimes is not mine. It belongs to someone else and she will decide your fate."

Bruce tossed him in front of Caiera and now he was truly scared for his life. He had unleashed the very thing that killed her entire village and he even told her showing he had no remorse about doing it. "Caiera you are my second, my shadow you can't kill me. You swore your loyalty to me and me alone. You can't abandon your honor and kill me. I know you and you will not be able to kill me."

Caiera looked for something in her belt and as she took hold of a small pouch she too smiled. "You don't need to fear me. I will not stain my hands with your putrid blood. The thing you need to fear is your legacy." As the pouch was opened and the contents come out and began to fall on his hand. The Red King could not believe what it was, it was a spike pod in perfect condition and he was infected the minute it touched his skin.

The people cheered as they heard him cry in pain as the spike infection took hold and spikes began to grow from his body in such a horrifically painful way. He ran outside of the arena where he was and called for every Death's head guards. When the first of the units arrived he ordered that they go into the arena and killed everyone there.

Citron having linked with them upgraded their AI programming to self aware analysis status. They all analysed the order and decided that eliminating the spike infection was more important than to follow any other order at the moment. In horror the Red King watched as his own death's head guard turned their flame throwers on him and burned him to ash in a matter of seconds.

The people were happy that he suffered the same fate many of their loved ones had been forced to endure. The Death's head guards came to the arena and kneeled in front of Citron as their new central AI prime. If Citron had one question it would be if the warm and tender feeling he was experiencing was the thing they called happiness. He did ask Bruce and he smiled and told him it was. He went further and told him it was an emotion everyone should also get the chance of feeling too.

Citron was already warbound but now he swore that he would help Bruce to promote the safety and happiness of the people on the planet till the moment he was no more. Bruce was happy to hear it. He asked him to send his units and found a single unfertilized egg from a queen native.

Citron and the guards looked everywhere and the initial suspicions was correct. Spike had killed all the females of the Natives and thus all the future Queens. So when they found the egg they brought it to Bruce. Bruce using the equipment in the Red King's former lab he devised a way to synthetically spread his blood across most of Sakaar. The vegetation would begin to grow immediately and the planet would become a garden world in a few months.

The other project was to save the Natives and to find his friend Miek someone who would make him happy too. The process didn't take more than a few days and Miek after a long time met the female that his friend managed to save from the foolishness of the now dead Red King.

The female turned out immediately fell in love with Miek and so did he. He and her were some very happy natives. The two left to form their own little hive. The day the left they looked at Bruce and Miek had to say his farewells. "Miek never dreamed that Houlku would do so much for Miek. Miek will forever be grateful to Houlku for all the things he has done for Miek. The thing is Miek needs to know why he did so much for Miek?"

Bruce smiled at him and told him. "We are hive aren't we Miek? Why do you need to ask why I was willing to help you brother? Be sure to come back to my wedding. I can't very well have my brother miss my happiest day now can I?"

Miek jumped up and his mate was smiling as she saw her mate hug the big Green man. "Miek will be there Houlku. You can always count on your brother Miek to be there for Houlku and his hatchlings."

Caiera and Bruce indeed lived many days what you might call dating. Finally he asked her to marry him and as she gave him a bone breaking hug she accepted to being his wife. Hiroshim became the head of the shadow order and thus head priest. He was the one to conduct the wedding and the coronation of the new King.

Laveen would eventually marry with Eleora and they both would serve in some capacity in the government Bruce began to make. Laveen would be in charge of the military and Eleora would be in charge of the civilian law enforcement division. The two planned to marry a few days after their friend Bruce. They simply didn't want to steal their friends moment.

Korkus was made chief guardian and manager of all mineral deposit mines on the planet. Thanks to his people's technology mining was conducted in an environmentally safe manner and he eventually found a way to create more of his species thanks to his friend and brother Bruce Banner. The people that had been once the plague of the stars had found a home, a home they would protect to their dying breath.

Caiera looked stunning in her new armor and Hulk looked rather handsome in his own suit of armor. He did complain that he felt like a howler monkey in a tin can. Caiera told him that the only thing he needed to really worry about is if she found him cheating on her. "If I find my husband has been keeping another Lover. I swear that there is no stone in the underworld that will save you from my wrath."

Bruce smiled at her and pulled her close to him. "We are not even married and you are already thinking the worst of me. Trust me my beloved wife I would never betray you." Bruce was about to kiss her when he heard someone clear his throat by pretending to cough. "Bruce, you can kiss her all you want but that is after the ceremony."

This caused everyone watching them laugh as they saw them both blush. The ceremony was beautiful and very moving. Caiera would remember this day as the day she finally found the love of her life and was the happiest woman on Sakaar. "Now that is taken care off we need to proceed to the coronation."

Bruce didn't quite know about this. "Are you sure that you want me to be king? The last one was not exactly good for the people. Actually he was simply not good at all." Caiera smiled and asked her husband why was he hesitant.

"People have called me a monster most of my life. Now you want me to lead your world. I moved from one fight to the next and for once in my life I have no clue as to what I should do next? "

Caiera held him close and she smiled at him." You are the Sakaarson. You saved the people, brought life back to our barren world, and have made so many happy. Don't worry so much husband. You will not have to do everything alone. I and the warbound will always be there to help you. We are all in this together and I will always be there to help you. "

The day ended with Bruce ascending and accepting his rightful place as the next king of Sakaar. The one that everyone once called Hulk, the green monster, even Houlku was not the benevolent Green King and by his side the White Queen. Hiroshim could not be happier to see that the prophesy was being fulfilled at long last.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

Many months later Beta Ray Bill finally met with Thor and he told him some very good news. Hulk was safe and sound on a planet inhabited by many different races and was fighting some tyrant that used a metal disk to enslave people and force them to fight against his will. To Bill the fact that he was fighting to protect the rights and freedom of these people was something that he considered honorable and praise worthy.

Thor could not keep such wonderful news from his friends in the Justice League and even less so with his fellow Avengers. Thor told it like it was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to his old friend. Tony did not like the sound of it and neither did Natasha as they would both believe the Hulk would return to his violent tendencies before too long.

"We sent the Hulk specifically to an uninhabited planet to prevent further victims of his uncontrolled rage. I do believe we should go there and detain him. Once detained we can sent him to the planet we had chosen to send him in the first place. " Captain America was not happy hearing Tony speak like that at all.

" To detain him without proof we would be no better than Loki. We must see if he indeed is a danger to the people of the planet. He might have started a new peaceful life there and it would be inhumane of us to take him away from his new family without good cause. " Natasha flat out said that the Hulk being peaceful was far less likely than Loki becoming the Guardian diety of orphans.

In the end Thor agreed to tell them where the Hulk was only if they agreed to find out what his actions and if he indeed was a danger to that world. As the group landed on Sakaar a bug like person told them that they needed a vaccine since they were not of their world. They didn't want to but seeing as they were offered this as a sign of concern for their health they accepted.

"You don't need to worry about it. The ever benevolent Green King made this. It contains basic prevention against most bacterial and viral diseases and of course the communication nanites so communicating in this planet would not be such a problem. We all receive these when we are young. The King of my hive and my father Miek will always be thankful to our dear uncle. "

Tony heard the joy that was being expressed." Excuse me we were under the impression your planet was under the control of a tyrant. You keep telling us about this wonderful Green King. " The native looked at him and smiled." Indeed we were under the tyrannical Red King. The man who nearly doomed my kind to extinction. It was only thanks to the actions of the Green King. The man I consider my uncle that he was able to clone a queen of our kind and save our race. He also made father and mother the happiest Natives to ever live here on Sakaar. "

Tony was confused but the young Native told him if he wanted to know the truth of the Green Kings rise to the throne he should ask the Shadow Order and asked to be told of the deeds of the Sakaarson. Natasha simply asked where the main temple of the order was and the young native told them where it was.

The city where the temple was located turned out to be the capital. Natasha told them that just like earth the main temple of this faith would be in an important city. They all marveled at how beautiful the land was and how unlike Earth these people seemed to manged to live with nature.

The temple was awe inspiring and the priests were indeed very welcoming. The head priest came to greet them at the door. "I am Hiroshim, the head priest. I am sorry to tell you but you must deposit your weapons in that room. No weapons are allowed in the temple. It is a safety measure for the people if you don't wish to comply then we must speak in the garden."

The group went to the room and the person in charge of it turned out to be a robot. It seceded that he was fully armed and fully automated with an active artificial intelligence. "I shall keep your things safe. I am the head guardian of this repository. I am Kitrom and after you leave this temple you may come and take your weapons. I will be here to keep them safe."

They all placed their weapons inside the cubicles and Tony had to be given some clothes he could wear instead of his suit. Hiroshim guided them to the main temple. "Now that is taken care off mind telling me what brings you to our world?" Tony being as headstrong as always he told them they were looking for a dangerous monster they had accidently sent to their world.

"I am sorry that the people still feel that way about the Sakaarson. I only ask you to refrain from calling Bruce a monster in my presence. He is my warbound brother and I don't think it is polite to talk about him in such a fashion without knowing all the good Bruce has done for our planet and the people. " Steve looked at Tony and smiled at the way the head priest talked of his old friend.

" Trust me we don't all hold Bruce in the same regard. I would love to hear about what my friend did on this planet. " Hiroshim began to tell them things they would never would have believed possible. They found it impossible to believe that Sakaar, the planet they were now on was once a desolate harsh planet. The planet had few desert regions and it was practically a garden world.

The next they heard how the Red King had kept them miserable, sick and close to starvation. The stories continued to where Bruce landed and through his actions and Noble deeds he won the hearts of the people across the world. He put an end to the tyrant and made life for everyone a true paradise.

Tony again not believing anything Hiroshim said asked if he could speak with this supposed Green King. The idea was since he was the head priest his faith most likely made him a bit biased. "The Green King always welcomes visitors who come peacefully, however be warned that he also defends our world with the passion a father would protect his child. The Palace is the large building with the towers. To meet Bruce you must first meet with his wife. If his wife decides that you are no threat to him she will take you to see him. "

They left the temple and indeed they received their things back just as they had left them. Kitrom did apologize but he took it upon himself to recharge Tony's armor since it was running low on energy. Tony thanked him for doing so and the group went toward the castle as looked around the city on their way.

Wonder Woman and Dr. Strange found it the idea of a woman marrying the Hulk to be rather strange. As the group made it into the castle they began to see paintings that clearly depicted the importance of respecting life and the need to think about the welfare of others. Many of the attendants looked happy to work and live in the palace. They included all members of all races and genders. When Wonder Woman asked an attendant why there were male and female attendants she told her something that caught her by surprise.

"Sakaarson does not believe in discrimination. He welcomes all to volunteer to be attendants of this castle. It is an honor to be able to study the royal sciences thanks to our benevolent Green King. I hope that one day I may become a doctor for my village. " The group continued to a small sitting room." The Queen will be here as soon as she is able. Please have a seat and ask anyone of us if you need to use the bathroom or anything and we will help you. "

Tony just asked for a cup of coffee as a joke. The attendant went to a nearby terminal and asked it for some coffee. The terminal made a weird noise and there it was a cup of coffee, black with no sugar."Here you go. If you need anything else to eat please use the terminal but keep it to one order at a time. "

The Queen finally arrived and was what the men in the group would call a true beauty. Caiera excused herself for taking so long but in her condition she needed to be careful. The women in the group understood immediately." So I take it you are with child. Do you know what you will have?"

Caiera smiled at them as she sat down. "The scanners tell me I will have twin boys. My people usually always tend to have only one. I should not be surprised that my husband Bruce exceeded my expectations of him yet again. I am told you come from the world that my husband was exiled from. Would you tell me why have you come seeking a man you did not wish to live on your world? "

Natasha decided to be the one to answer her question." We sent him to an uninhabited planet for a reason. He is too dangerous, an uncontrollable brute dangerous to all that come near him. When we found out he landed on this inhabited world we worried that due to a mistake on our action we might have endangered your world. We came to stop the Hulk in case he was a danger to your world. "

Caiera glared at Natasha. " I too once felt like he was nothing more than a brute. Back then I was fooled into believing the Red Kin was good for our world. Through strength of will and character my husband saved this world, brought it back to life and has ensured the peace and happiness of countless people regardless of their race. "

She looked at Thor." You look like you wear the same armor as an old friend. How is Beta Ray Bill these days? " Thor told her that he was doing well and he thanked her for asking. He then told him that they learned that Bruce was in the planet thanks to him telling him of his heroic struggle against a tyrant." My husband does tend to make a rather an impression that is easy to remember. I am Caiera and I am Bruce's wife, confidant and soon to be mother of his sons. Now tell me what do you want with the man I love? "

Thor introduced himself and so did the others present. " I am Tony Stark and I was one of the people that designed and found the planet where Hulk would be sent too. I was worried that your planet might be destroyed by his uncontrollable rage. I see from what you have told us he instead has helped more than he has injured. Would it be alright if we can see him and ask what he plans to do with his life? "

Caiera looked at him rather doubtful." You come to my home, insult my husband by still treating him like a monster and then have the nerve to ask to meet with my husband? Very well follow me, but be warned that the death's head guards are loyal to him by having their leader be one of his warbound brothers. If you try to injure him only my husband will be able to save you. "

The throne room was impressive and the guards were robots much like the one they met in the temple expect these did not look as friendly as the one in the temple. Bruce was seated on his throne and he was reading something that had him quite worried by the looks of it. He looked at the man that brought him the report. "Worry not Governor you will receive aid the time of need. I will never abandon the people be most assured that the damn will be reconstructed even if I must move the rock there myself."

The red man smiled as he heard the green king say that. "It makes me very happy to hear you say that your majesty. If we can repair it we might even be able to provide more food to the outlining territories. We both know they are still trying to recover from the damage the Red King did with his infernal weapon. "

Bruce smiled too and told him that unlike the Red King he would never abandon or let his people down. The governor left with a smile on his face." Citron could you please send word to Miek and Korkus for me. I think they will be a big help with this reconstruction of the damn. I would also like for you to ask Korkus if he could reinforce the dam or even redesign it so that this situation could not repeat in the future. "

His metallic friend told him he would do so, and he told him that his children had let in some guest that wish to see him. Bruce saw Caiera and the people that he could remember from back on Earth. He walked calmly and hugged her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "It is good to see you my love. Thank you for guiding my old friends."

Bruce touched her stomach," and behave you two, don't cause too much trouble for your mother. " this made the women in the group and Caiera laugh as they heard him say that." Bruce you haven't changed one bit my friend. Beta Ray Bill sends his regards from Asgard. I am happy to see that you are making quite the happy new life here on this world. "

" I am indeed making a nice life here Thor, but I could never do it alone. Here unlike on Earth I have a family and people that I can depend on and they can depend on me. At first I was worried about being king but as time went by and I concentrated repairing the damage the Red King made I realize that helping the people also helped me to come to terms with my anger issues and give me a positive outlet for it. With Caiera by my side I have a happy life I never had on Earth. "

Tony stepped closet to him and he looked at him." I was only thinking about the safety of others when I agreed to build the ship that sent you into space. I was thinking of your survival when I picked that planet. It seems that I also played unintentionally the part of cupid in your life. I am sorry that it took this to help you find you a home and happy that you found a family and a woman that loves you. "

Bruce smiled and gave him a big hug." Enough of that you and the others we have a lot of catching up to do but I am afraid that will have to wait till I come back. I have a dam to reconstruct with two of my warbound brothers. Make yourselves comfortable I will not be gone long. "

Steve Rogers smiled at him and asked if he could use a helping hand." The more the merrier as the saying goes Captain. I might even get to show you the beauty of my home world Sakaar. " he and Captain America left together with Doctor Strange and Wonder Woman following them.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Incredible Hulk, this is a fan fiction only.

The people were happy to see their benevolent green king rebuilding the old dam. The thing was responsible for the irrigation needs of thousands of farms which provided much of the vegetables and fruits to the people of Sakaar. Bruce smiled to see they were doing so well and he was happy to hear the sounds of children playing together.

"Bruce it is truly a wonderful planet here and I find it strange that everyone tell us this lush green world was almost barren and people suffered sickness and starvation. How in the world did you find the way to make this place be like this? " Steve Rogers asked this as he looked at the many plants growing all over the place.

Bruce asked him for a small Dagger, which he did provide and he and the others were shocked when they saw him cut himself. He told them to watch before jumping to conclusions. He dropped a few drops of his blood on the ground and a small flower began to grow from his blood.

"My healing factor seems to have been able to affect the land and through eating the crops that grow from it their health also improved. I used this to create a means of spreading the effect through out the wold and effectively brought life back to the planet and helping the people. "

The people hearing him couldn't help but to be amazed at what they heard the Hulk, a major cause of death and destruction, a potential world destroying threat actually was a much loving, caring and compassionate ruler of an entire world. The weirdest part was the people of many species actually loved and were grateful for his rule and called him their green king with pride.

Wonder Woman decided to say something that made the big guy laugh, "You are going to be very busy soon, since you are also going to be the father of two babies. I am guessing parenting will be your biggest challenge yet."

Bruce laughed and told her indeed parenting was never easy but he wouldn't face this challenge alone after all. He has a lovely wife to face this and many more challenges to come. He even said that maybe one day he might even be a grandfather.

The group made it back to the palace and as they entered the guards and people that worked at the Palace bowed to welcome their green king. A big man that looked like was made of stone greeted him with a bug hug. "Thank you for your help brother, I would have done it but I was busy reinforcing the levies the rainy season is coming and I wanted to prevent another flood."

Bruce smiled at him and told him he would always help the people. "Korkus is one of my warbound brothers. He is also this planets chief architect. If Korkus designs a building I dare a tornado, hurricane, volcano or earthquake try to destroy it. Nothing of nature will bring that building down."

This caught the attention of Tony as he had quite a few problems with cracks and walls failing in many of the buildings that he made.

"So how exactly do you make a building able to resist natural disasters? " Tony asked and the big guy smiled. He didn't have many chances to lecture and he loved to be able to educate others.

" I treat the building not as a simple construction but more like a living breathing thing and as such I have to make sure he has everything he needs to live. A strong foundation with support, able to move and breath freely and have a strong immune system to fight off disease and heal injuries. "

He touched a wall and a tiny little robot jumped out and on his open hand." This little guy is the equivalent of red and white blood cells in your bodies. I have dozens of these in my veins. They heal and repair the building as I said treat the building as a living being. " he placed it back on the wall and the robot disappeared. " It's basic rock technology of my people. "

By the time he left he had given Tony many ideas on how to make a building as Tony said heal itself. It would save him millions on his buildings alone. Never mind what it would do for the rest of the cities on Earth.

" Problem solved then husband? I guess you will be hungry how about you and our guests join us for some nourishment? I just finished cooking dinner and they are welcome to join us for dinner. "

Bruce thanked his wife for always looking out for him, and she thanked him for making her the happiest woman in all of Sakaar." I am actually quite curious on what the food looks and tastes like. This should be interesting too bad my own wife stayed back on earth. " this brought many surprised looks as Dr. Strange said that.

" Nobody said the Sorcerer Supreme had to remain single you know. I have a loving wife as well. She is in fact taking care of things as I am here. "

The food was weird looking as Tony called it but as soon as he placed one bite in his mouth he changed his mind entirely. The thing that struck the others was that in large parts the meal was largely vegetarian but by mixing different fruit, nuts, seeds and other food items they actually has a balance diet.

"My love I already took care of your friends get lodging. I however want to hear how everything went down at the dam. I have so many memories of catching sand trout in by that dam when I was a young girl. "

He caught her and kissed her lips as she was close to him." And I want to hear how our children been treating their mother. You have no idea how happy I am to have you in my life. "She placed his hand on her stomach and he felt a pair of strong kicks.

" I hope that answers how our children have been treating me. I swear I would be dead if I was not oldstrong. I think we are going to have more of a handful with our kids than your warbound brother did wish his. "

Thor told them that no matter where the parents where from parenting was always a challenge but the rewards and seeing their children grow into fine young men and women made it all worthwhile.

Tony and the others finally saw that the reason they had come to Sakaar was no longer even a concern. They had expected to find the world threatened by the Hulk and since they unintentionally sent him there they planned to capture him and take him to the world they initially intended.

After meeting so many people who only said praises of the Hulk and referred to him as friend, family, benevolent ruler and even loving husband. Their opinions of the man began to change and after they saw him help repair the dam with his bare hands and doing most of the labor so that the others could rest made them see that the real monster was not him.

The real monster had been the fear of him. As they left Tony left him a solar communicator which he built himself. "Bruce I am happy that you found a home, family and goal in your life. I am sorry for the way I treated you before. Use the communicator should you or your people need help. We will always be ready to help you. So remember my friend we are just a call away. "

The big man smiled as they left and walked back to his throne and sat down. Months later he became a father of two healthy boys. His beloved wife became a mother and after months of hard work she actually said with great pride that she finally lost all that weight she gained when pregnant.

Bruce held her in his arms one night and told her one thing she actually was not expecting. "My love, you have been and are as beautiful as the day I met you. Should we live till all my hair and teeth fall out. I will always think of you as the most beautiful, loving and understanding woman I had the fortune of having in my life."

This brought her to tears and kissed in on his lips. "The weirdest thing in my life, I went from being the blind follower of a madman to the loving wife of the very man the madman feared most and then I became also the mother of our beautiful green skinned children. I couldn't be happier anywhere else on Sakaar than being held in your arms. "

In the tradition of Sakaar and the oldstrong children are not given names, we'll except for Native children that is. The two boys grew up to learn fighting from their mother and science from their father. The eldest son was named Houlkuro and the younger brother Thar Karsas.

Houlkuro was the one that worked close as a child with his father trying to improve life of the people in the old lab. Thar Karsas however did the same but in a different manner. He formed law enforcement military and as the green general he kept the peace of the people.

Houlkuro made many advances from medical techniques and technology to farming. He would later by urging of his brother would become the second Green king of Sakaar. Thar Karsas saw the end of three hundred pirate groups and many of them invaders as the people called them.

Bruce and his beloved wife life became more simple and relaxed as his eldest took his place on the throne. As he settled in his retirement he could not help but to feel happiness and pride as he saw what their two boys had achieved. When the two married we his wife shared the same feeling.

When Bruce met his daughter in laws he learned another reason why he was right in letting his wife choose the punishment the red king received. The red king had kidnapped many women he consider beautiful and use them to build a harem. He would go down to the pit the harem lived and rape one of the seven hostages each night.

The women that his sons married had been the relatives of the women this madman took from their homes. They were rhe daughters of the sisters of the women the red king stole. Bruce only asked them one thing to please make his sons happy as happy as he would expect his sons would make them.

And so came to pass that with time the brothers would have children of their own. Their red skinned wives did as the father in law asked and they were happy to do so. Bruce Banner lived for 150 years and as his wife died so did he. For it was said he often said that his life would be too empty to continue without her by his side.

The grandson of Bruce on Tar Karsas side eventually would live the planet and return to earth to join the Justice League he and Terry became good friends. The only one he always had fights with was the infamous Iron Woman. She just knew which buttons to push to make him mad. His father through the communicator his uncle built based on the one his father gave him talked regularly with his son.

The only warning he gave his son was to be careful because he and that blonde haired Iron Woman sound an awful like how his father and his mother first began. "Fist they fight, then they understand, then comes a love that unites, and eventually children are born from that love. Be careful Bruce Karsas the distance between hate and love can not be measure with the naked eye."


End file.
